My love! dan or phil?
by xGoddess.of.Miseryx
Summary: Dan and phil are in love with ivy midnight, a super hot punk chick who lives in amcera. wil dey eva b able to decide who will marry her before tine runs out?
1. Chaptr 1

Hy fukers, welcume to my firs fanficitn eva! I am goin 2 b ritin a dan and phil fanfictun becuz I lov them SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! and if u dotn like them than GET OF MY ACCUNT! fuk u!

Thankz for cliking and make sure you leve my some good revuws if u want me to uodate offen!

Chaptur won – goffic

Hy, my name is ivy midnight rose and I am dan and phils bigest fan! i hav pale wite skin and I lo0ve to watchb tyoutube! as yu can proably tel, dun and phil r my faves becuz hey are super cute and they are also dating! I ship them so mucb but my frend crimson everway ses that dey are rlly hto and she dosent want them 2 b taken!

"dey are not dating! She wood always say to em.

"dey are soooo!" I wood always tel her.

But then won day my life changed 4eva…


	2. Chapter 2

I wook up afta my den n phil alarm cock went of. I had jost had a nitemare n I wuz havin a panick atack.

I reached for my iphine7 with a dn and phil wallpaper and clase n shakinly diled her no.

"crimson help!11" I stated. "I am having a panick atack!"

"OMFG gurl!" she exclaemd. "I am cuming ova rite, now, and i hav a surprise!"

I hanged up b4 she culd say anyfing els, but she new that I wanted her 2 cum ova becuz I always want her 2 cum ova,

Ten mintues later, I was stil having a panick atack. I herd a nock at my door. My mom was nut home, so I had to go DOWN THE STARS WHIKE I WAS HAING A PANICK ATTACK.

I opened da door expactig to c crimson butt insted I saw… dan and pil!

"omffg!"" I cryed. "hy dan and phil!

"ugg, lest go to the next hose phil." Dan said dispointedley. "she iz 2 prepy 4 us"

"np, dan" phil sed standing up 4 me. "she is emo like uz, jus look at her clothes'

I lood down at what I was waring. I was waring a lose nity that had "pirce the veil" on it they r my favure band (if u no who de my best frne dbut nto rlly becuz that's pERvy)

"o no, dis is just wat I ware to bed" I excapand to dan nevrsly, stik having a pabic atack.

"o rlly I didt know that. Wow maye you are the rite person. We ware goin to go to ur naybor'

"o dotn go thare" I sed panickin "dey are preps lol"

Dan and pill both laffed, and I new dey ware rlly as emo as dey looked.

"so lissen, r car broked down osside ur hose" hil sed nicly,

"o k I will jost cal my mom" but b4 I culd finish… dan put his finga on mymouth1!

"no no no not little girl, dotn wory, we wil just by haere for a day" n den dey brote dere bags inside.

I wuz kuite confuse az 2 y dye alredy had dere bags but I wuz also too exited abut DAN AND HPIL BEINGIN IN SIDE MY HSOUE!

today wuz goin 2b a GOOD DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Dana n phil where makingn realy good hose guest. I wuz getin used to dem, altho I wuz kinda scarred dat my mom wood get mad at me 4 havin guests ova while she uz gone.

Afta a made dem lunch, den and phil thank me and went upstars. I flowed dem nevrosly

"hay ware wil we b sleepin?" pill asks.

"ummmmmmm wyt? I wuz so confuse!

"um we need to slep" dan sed rollin his ayes

"yus but I thot u ware only stayin 4 1 day?' I sed. I had neva sed he culd stay, even tho he was supa hot and he was DAN HOWEl! I had 2 say no becuz my mom was th eboss of da house.

dan lookd into my eyes and I was flaterd. I new he thot I wuz pretty becuz every1 always thot I was.

"u can sleep in my room!" I sudenyl blurted out. WTF!

"how many beds do u hav?" phil asks.

"um I only fot 1 in my room so idk if you wll like dat" I was kinda scared bc I didn t no if dey wanted to sleep togetah or not.

Lukily for me, dan turned to me and stroked my cheeka1!

"I wuz achtully wondaring if I culd share a room with u" he sed, staring inton my deep eyes.

MY HART STArted beaten so fast that I almost had a notha panick atack, but I didn t.

"um, I dotn no if my mom wood want me 2" I answared.

"o cum on, it wuz worth a shot" he sed laffing. phil looked at me jelusly. I almost died becuz I NEW he liked him!

"well goodnite ivy" dey sed goin into my room and loking da door.

I walkd 2 moms room an closed da door, diling crimson's no on myphone.

"hay bicth" she answard.

"hay gurl ull neva beleve wut jus hapened!" I sed

"omg leme guess dan and phil r at ur hose?' she guessed!

"omfg, srsly hoe did u now?' I was so choked

"I saw dem ousside ur hose and got scared so I ran away!' she sed "dey r so much hotter irl!'

"I no dey r sleepin in my room right now I told her! I WAS SO FUKING HAPPY RITE NOW!

"gtg gurl c u tomorw" she sed

"and dan and phil! " I added

"yas!" "lamo bai!"

"bai bictch!"

I hunged up and yawned, happy 2 c dan and phul tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hy guys! Dis is my forth chapta and I am SO EXITED! Tanks 4 readin, also I sometimes auto corect messes stuf up so ya enjoy anyway IGNOR DA STUPID FUKING AUTO COREECT!

Today afta I woke uo I put on some black denim jeans, din and phil tatinof shir,t black covers, purple fetha earings n I also garbed a sharpy of my table n draw on sum whiskas dor dan and phul.

The sec0nd I got ot of my room dan and phil ware already getin gready to go downstairs and get brekfast (SHUT UP AUTOCRECT!1!) "hi how are you tofy ivy" phil asks me smilng

"im so gooood!" I replied becuz it was athe true, even as a punk chick I was very hapy 2 c my idols irl!

"thats good becuz we were gonna take u tou for brekfast" dan sed unhapily I asked him what was rong

"ob its nothing" he looked t phil and roled his eyes agen

"ok well let sgo then" I put my long black hair wih bleched streaks in a ponytale n walk'd to the door to meet dan and phil.

"so iw as wondaring if my frend crimsn could cum with us?' I mumbled

"yeah of course" phil sed but dan looked unhapu

"r u sure ur ok dan" I asked him, but he inored me!

he stormed out of da hose and got in da car!

Dotn mind him" phil sed, garbing my hand and leeding me out 2 da car.

We got in the car abd dan strated driving, but I notied…. WE WERENT GOIN TO BRELFAST!

"were r we goin" I ask phil curiusly

"its a surprise" phil sed.

I looked aroud to work out were we were goin but I couldnt recognize anyfing. it all looked new! I started to hav anotha panick atack. phil saw me and put his arm around me! HE WAS SO HOT AND MUSLY!

"der der" he sed stroking my back"u wll be ok"

I sarerd to panick even more becuz I wuz scared I wood embaras myself in front of pill!

All of a dudden dan pulled up at… a huge stage!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: tanks for reading! Just wanted 2 let u now I got my frend revowing my store as I rite it 2 make sure its enteraining. anyway tanks 4 readin and PLS leave revows becuz no ofens but I want LOTS OF REVOWS!

"what the fuk si rong with u?" I aske dan upsetted "I am so hungry I want brekfast!"

"yes but this is even beta" dan sed getin out of my black car with a numba plate dat sed 'piercedaviel' on it

"wut is it?' I asked but dan and phil were both alredy gun.

I flowed dem to a huge empty feeld with la stage at da end. I saw a posta dat sed 'pirece da viel" and I almost PANICKED AGeN!

"no way!" I screemed

"yah way! We got u tickets 2 c pierce da vei!" dan sed

"wy? I ask

"b3ecuz u have been such a good frend 2 uz n u let uz stay in ur hose!" phil finished "we thot u wood want 2 be repayd an we new u liked pierce da viel becuz of the shit u ware"

O wow tanks" I sed making myself cumfatable on da grass

I was very confuse becuz not many people showd up. Even tho peirce da biel is da best banD EVA! So I asks dan and phil why nobudy was cuming

"well dats becuz its a private concern!" pill sed laffing! I was so HAPY I HUGGED HIM!

Phil looked supa surprised so I hurridly let go and pushed my hare behind my ear deprezzed. Phill laffed agen and sed "dont worry, hug me all u like"

So I hugged him agen, and dan looked SUPA JELUS, becuz he had a huge crush on phil and didnt want me 2 hug him.

I turned arund and I hugged den so he didn t think I didn apreshiate him or somefing.

All of a udden, PIERCE DA VEIL ran on stage singing and screeming! I got up and screemed and started moshing with dan phil

"FANK U GUYS!1!" I cried hugging dem both "u r da best"

"no, u r" phil sed smiling

"now dat uve seen dem live, we need u 2 do somfine for us" dan sed all serius

"wut is it?' I askd also seriusb

"flow me" and he starte waking towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: welcum back every1! First of dis is a dan and phul fanfic so dont read it if you dnt like dem! I cant stress ds anuf! also if u dont like mcr, pirece da viel or p!atd den GO AWAY BECUZ I LUV DEM AND SO DOZ IVY!1

Dan started driving me and phil somewere I had never been befor. He sudenly drove of da road and towards alake.

"here we are" he sed

"o dan r u ok?' phil sed before I had da chance 2

"I am fine I just want 2 show ivy dis" he snaped

Phil looked at me sadly and we both got out da car flowed by dan. Dan had slits on his rists and I new he had bin cutting himslef ut I didnt bring it up becuz he looked busy.

Dan looked at da lake and sighed depressedly. I coped him becuz I was feeling depressed 2.

Phil looked at us worriedly becuz I he was concerted abut us

Suddenly…. DAN STARTED SINGING MCR! I was so ovawelmed I culdnt speek!

"wen I was, a young boy, my father, took me into da city, 2 c a martian band" he sang beotifally

"omfg dan dat sounds great!' pill sed wen he waz dun.

'fanks phil' dan sed looking at da slits on hi rists "but dats not wut I brote u guys here for"

"omg r we goin 2 do a triple cut!" I asks jumping with glee (but not da show glee becuz dats for preps)

No of corse not" dan sed and I felt sad

Dab took out a pen and gave it 2 phil, den he took out anotha pen and held it himselg

"we r goin 2 give u an otagraf"


	7. Chapter 7

"an OTAGRAF?" I SMILED

"yah becuz u have been so good to usz"

"dah and phil took out sum paper and started riting on it

"too ivy or bigest fan EVA!' dan rote

"WE LOVE U" phik rote

I was so hapy dat I wanted 2 hug dem agen, but of corse I didn

'can u rite on for my frend crimson?" I asked depressedly

"ok sure" phil sed pulling out anotha peice of paper and riting on it

I liked at both of the otagrafs and smiled so big I thot I was embarrassing myself. "tanks" I sed putting dem In my bag

"now wut?' I asked dan ho looked less despressed den usual

"I no, letts go 2 hot topic!" he sed

OMG I almost screemed. "uu guys go to hot topic/" I ask

"ya of corse we arnt preps" phil sed angrily becuz he hates preps

Dan laffed for da first time EVA. I had neva seen him laf in a vidio so this was the first time he had evea lafefed! Phil was just as surprised as me

"pmg dan ur laffng!" he sed as dan kept laffing

"hahaha ya" dan giggled "I gess I am"

Me and phil started laffing as well becuz preps r so dum and hot topic is so cool!

Once we were all dun laffing dun looked at us seriusly n we looked scared

'do nut tell any1 about dis, ok?" he sed

Phil and I both nodded and den we got into da car


	8. Chapter 8

Dan and phil and me all wen tot hot topic togetha. The second we waked in I birthed in the fresh emo er n looked around at all da new clothes.

"omg I cum here ever day and dey always hav some thing new!" dan sed prowdly

"I no, hot topc is so amazing rite?' I agreed

Phil was nut paying atentiom, he was to bust looking at all da new MCR shirts n stuff.

"omg dats soo sagoi" I sed

"u no japenese?' dan asked

"ya of corse" I sed sassily "do u"

"ya me and phil went 2 japan rememver?" he sed sassily back 2 me

"o ya, im jelus lol. Ive been practicing my japenese"

"o ya show us" phil sed smiling

"ok. Watashi name is ivy san. Arigatou. Phil san looks kawaii desu."

Da boys aplawded my work and I bowed blushing.

"its not dat good" I sed modesty

"ya it is!' beta den us!" phil added

"anyway we shud get back 2 shoping" I sed and dey agreed also blushing (but nto as much as me)

I puled out my pierce da viel purse and looked at how much moni I had. I had lots so I desided to just treet mysef and by A LOT!

I grabbed a mcr shirt and a a pair of leggings dat sed "death of a bachela" on da sides down the lreg. I also got a bag itb patds logo on it. It wasblack and had spikes on da zipper so dat nobdoy cud open it without cutting demself.

"hy den wood dis siut me or wat? phil askd taken out a sexy tite mcr shirt. dan blushed "o yay a phil I think you woo ook cool in dat.' He sed

Phik went itno da dressing room and came out waring da shirt.

I almost got a girl hard-on and I think dan did get on. I was confuse agen becuz I thot he liked me. I looked at da flor jelusly.

'tansk agen for letting us stay wiv u' phil sed taken the sexy shirt of and putting it back on the rack.

'ur not getting da shirt?' I ask. And he shook his hed.

'no its too uch I fink" he shook his hed

"but rent u lak rich or something? Since u r youtubers:/?' I was oconfsued

"no no I ment lak I alredy have 25 mcr shirts lol" phil laffed. I laffed too, but dan dint.

"hah ha" he laffed sarcasticly. "u can neva hav 2 many mcr shirts phil, jeez every1 nows dat"

"sory but I just dotn wont it" phil sed "but I will get dis simple plan shiet"

He picked up a shirt dta was even titer dan the mcr 1. Dan and I both sed he shood get it so he did.

I aso got a nother patd shirt (cuz I hav like 10) and earrings with gererd ways face on dem. Dan got a pare as well becuz he has his ears pirced like mine.

I garbed a black corset and some spiky black boots to finish, btu den I garbed some dark purple nail polish 2 becuz I was running out.

"alrite now im redy 2 go" I sed

We went 2 da man at da check out and we all gasoed

It wuz…..

Tyler okely!


	9. Chapter 9

tyler had dark black hair died with blue streaks in it goin don his face. he had gages in his ears and wuz platying with dem "it was a habit and I no dis becuz he dos it in vidios sumtimes)

"hy tyler" dan sed as if it was no big deel

"hy guys wut can I like get u" tyler sed emoly

We handed him da stuf we were getting and he gave dem to us in a super cool hot tpin bag.

"hav a good dau or what ever" tyler sed roling his sexy red emo eyes

"waut can I have ur otagraf?" I ask before we leve

"no I only give dem out when im at conevtions" he sed den flipped his middle fing at me!

I growled at him and dan and phil had 2 drag me outsid before I attackef him.

"wahat a stupid motheruker!" I hissed "ill kill him!"

"calm down ivy" phil sed hugging me. I went brite red.

"jeez tyler is such a dick irl" I sed comoosing myself.

Dan and phil looked at each oder and nodded. Suddenly dey garbed me by the arm (one ech) and picked me uP!

"hay! Poot me down!" I sed kickig and screeming

But dey didnt listen!

.suddenly dey put me into a van and locked da door! I screemed and hit da door but nobody came,


End file.
